


Story of Tonight

by liebe_margarette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Ah fuck, Angst, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Feels, Gay John Laurens, Historical, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebe_margarette/pseuds/liebe_margarette
Summary: John Laurens is leaving to South Carolina. Alexander just learned this, but there was something he didn't know about this whole thing.





	Story of Tonight

 "John.." He heard a voice echo in his ears.

   "John yes..."

   "Laurens..my John Laurens..."

  Alexander woke up in tears and sweatdrops, pulling his head up. On the table, there was a collection of letters, ink and a single dim candle. He touched his face, feeling some non-dry ink on his forehead.

"Shit.." He cursed quietly.

  He went to the mirror to clean his forehead. He had some ink to wipe away and it was all. He quickly wiped it away. He looked at the white, now in a dark shade of blue, handkerchief.  He could hear some voices from outside. He threw the handkerchief at the table and ran outside.

"Lafayette?" He said, raising an eyebrow. He could see his French friend, drinking. He was mumbling French melody, he didn't see his friend. Alexander repeated, louder this time.

"Lafayette? Hello?"

"Oh monsieur Hamilton! Greetings, mon ami. John Laurens, he was looking for you around." Lafayette greeted, smiling. Alexander was confused now, why was he looking for him anyways?

"Why is that?" He said.

"I do not know, he did not tell me the reason." Lafayette sighed, looking down. As Alexander was about to talk, he cut it. "I-I'm worried about him, Alexander." He said.

"I am as well, my friend." Alexander covered his mouth with his hand, frowning in despair. Lafayette looked away. "Look out for him, oui?" He said, his voice trembling.

"I will, do not worry." Alexander nodded, seeing Lafayette's sign for goodbye.

"'Till we meet again, Alexander."

"Till we meet again, Monsieur Lafayette." He saluted him as he went inside the room again. Why would he be looking? Why was Lafayette so nervous? All of those questions wandered around his head as he opened the door to the door to John Laurens' office.

As expected, John was there. He slowly turned around as he heard the door open with a creak. He looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" John's voice sounded aggressive, Alexander wasn't used to this. Alexander felt attacked and frowned as he heard his tune. "I was looking for you, Laurens. You told Lafayette that you were looking for me." He said. Laurens huffed and sat on the bed with anger.

"Spill it out, John. I can understand it when you're confused."

John looked down and back at his friend.

"I will fight in South Carolina."

Alexander backed away, looking at John. "N-No, John. I can't let you go to South Carolina." He said, a bit louder than the last time. John looked at him, his eyes widening.

"We'll never be free until we end slavery, Alexander. I can lead the black troops to end Redoubt 10." Laurens said, standing up. He walked towards Alexander. "John Laurens, I won't allow you to go to South Carolina. We need you here." He said, standing in his place, serious.

John got closer to the doorway, looking at Alexander. "What if I don't, Hamilton? Do you think you are a better soldier? Huh, is that why you are commanding me?"

"N-No, John, It's no-"

"Oh, George Washington's right hand man! Better than everyone! He can command me and I have to obey!" Laurens mocked him, anger glowing in his eyes.

"John, please.." Now there were tears rolling down John's freckled cheeks.

"You are so desperate, you need attention so much! You always need to be in the light! A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R Hamilton! You are the best!" He almost spit on his face. He stopped as he could see Alexander's tears now. Alexander looked at John, he was crying. John had never seen Alexander cry before.

"I'm sorry, Alex-"

"AVAST!" Alexander yelled. Alexander looked at his face before leaving to go to his room. He shut the door, sliding down to sit on the floor. He was in so much pain right now. Hell, he was once shot in the leg but this was more painful. But why? Why did it hurt so much?

His memories were flooding his mind.  
  


"John.." He whispered to himself as the melody of John's sweet voice wandered in his ears.

_"But we'll never be truly free!                                                                                                     Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me!"_

"John...I'm.."

_"If Alexander can get married-"                                                                                                     "There's hope for our ass, after all!" John would mock him, drunken._

"I don't know what to do.." Alexander said, looking at his hands. He heard a knock. He knew who it was. The voice huffed.

"Raise a glass to the four of us.." The voice sang.

"Tomorrow there'll be more of us..."

Alexander joined him, with a broken voice.

"Tomorrow there'll be more of us.." Alexander got on his feet and opened the door. There stood John Laurens, his best 'friend' in front of him. As John saw him, he went in a hug.

  Alexander knew this was coming. He hugged back, feeling his waist between his arms. As he pulled away, John looked at his face. He kept staring at his lips. He was quite handsome, wasn't he? He had beautiful eyes, John was surprised that he just realised this. Alexander was looking back at him. They were eye to eye right now. John couldn't stand this. He pushed him to the doorway, making him hit the wall.

  He kissed him passionately, running his finger through his hair. Alexander was shocked this time. No, this was wrong, this was so wrong. He looked at his eyes. He could feet his heart beat. He was seriously falling for this man. For the first time, he let it go, and kissed him back.  John was out of control now. He groaned into the kiss and bit the other's lip, making him whimper as well.

He licked his lips, asking for entrance. Alexander allowed his tongue into his mouth as he caressed the other's cheek. He kept kissing him as John led him to the bed.

"J-John what are you-"

John cut him. "You are mine tonight. I don't care about Elizabeth. You are  _mine_."

He let his hair down, pushing him to the bed. He climbed on top of him, taking Alexander's uniform off, leaving him in an underwear. Alexander looked at him. He needed him now. He needed to feel his skin on his. The thought of it made Alexander moan.

"Please go on.."

This made John smile. He took his own uniform off and tossed it to the side. He was currently sitting on Alexander's lap. The sight of John's body made Alexander blush. He touched his waist slowly but pulled his hand as if he touched fire. John leaned in to kiss him. Alexander kissed back, letting John move to his neck. John kept licking Alexander's neck until he found his spot.

He moaned loudly when John bit the spot he was going for. John smirked, feeling heat rise to his face. He left kisses on his collarbone to his chest as Alexander was feeling more and more lost in pleasure.

Alexander gripped on John's hair, licking his lips. John started to suck on Alexander's nipple as he rubbed the other. Alexander caressed John's waistline. John left them and tugged his finger on Alexander's underwear, looking at him for acceptance. Alexander moaned in reply, making John smirk.

John carefully took it off. He stared at Alexander's private parts. Alexander blushed. John took his underwear off, looking at Alexander's parts again. He left kisses on his parts, making Alexander moan loudly. He then got on his knees.

"I don't have lube so you'll have to make it wetter." He blushed, looking at Alexander. He nodded. He sucked on his parts as John moaned, holding Alexander's hair. As he was done John took two finger and sucked on them. He motioned Alexander to kneel on a place.

Alexander did as he was told. John couldn't wait anymore.

"Relax, Alex." He said. He stuck one finger in him, making him scream in pain. John hushed him and stuck the other. "You will be used to it soon, Alexander, please relax.." He started to move them. Alexander moaned loudly and arched his back. When John knew that he was ready, he scissored him. He looked at him.

Alexander needed John now. He needed him in him. He needed to feel his being in him, that one last night. He had to. He nodded. John inserted his part in him, moaning loudly. Alexander almost screamed.

"J-John!"

John started to thrust in as he felt that Alexander was ready. He kept hitting a spot, rougher every time. Alexander was feeling so good right now. Not even a normal person, it was John Laurens that was in him. As he was thinking, he reached his climax. He came on the bed as John came as well. John pulled it out of him as he laid next to him to hold him in his arms.

"My John Laurens.." He said, half a moan. John smiled, tears running down his eyes. This time, those were happy tears. He kissed Alexander's forehead.

"John, please don't leave me, I don't want you to die in South Carolina.."

John looked at his face. "I won't die Alexander." He smiled through tears.

"If they catch us like this, they might kill us. I'll go 5 minutes later." John said.

"Wait until I'm asleep.." Alexander said, hugging him tightly. John sighed and started to hum a song.

"Let's have another round tonight..They'll tell the story of tonight.." With that, Alexander was asleep.

***

On Tuesday the 27th, my son was killed in a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Carolina. The war was already over. As you know, John dreamed of emancipating and recruiting 3000 men for the first all-black military regiment  
  


His dream of freedom for these men dies with him.


End file.
